1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data distribution system for distributing data to many destinations using a plurality of distribution means, and more particularly to a data distribution system for distributing the data to destinations by selecting the distribution means having the most suitable cost for each destination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, in case of distributing data to many destinations such as members of institutes or customers of shops, the users select distribution means to distribute the data to the distribution address recorded in the member list or the customer list. Until now, it has been common practice to output the distribution addresses using a printer and to mail them.
As a result of the progress of information apparatuses and network technology, a system is suggested which selects one of the distribution means among a plurality of distribution means according to the communication environment of the destinations, and distributes the data to the destination using the selected distribution means.
For example, Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. 7-74843, Communication Terminal Apparatus discloses a system which converts the distribution data so that it coincides with the specified communication form, and automatically distributes it to the destination, upon inputting the destination information, distribution means and the distribution data, when the destination terminal has any one of the plurality of the distribution means such as voice communication, facsimile communication and data communication.
However, in a conventional data distribution system, the sender has to select the distribution means which has a suitable distribution cost when the destinations have a plurality of distribution means. Further, if the first selected distribution means cannot work at the destination, the same destination address of the destination is not used for further distribution. Therefore, there is a problem in that the data are not permanently distributed to the destination when the data could not be distributed by the first distribution means.